This invention relates to an electrode assembly and more particularly to a disposable electrode assembly which is particularly useful as part of a fetal monitoring system.
Fetal monitoring is a technique which has been used for several years primarily during the time when a pregnant woman is in labor. This is accomplished by attaching one or more electrodes to the fetus' scalp. The electrodes are connected to a fetal monitoring device by wires passing through the birth chanal. An additional electrode is attached to the mother. This additional electrode is used to establish a base or reference voltage for the fetal electrodes.
In order to avoid accidentally dislodging the fetal electrodes, an electrode assembly has been used which is comprised of a metal base plate strapped to the mother's thigh. The plate carries a pair of connectors insulated therefrom which are adapted to be connected to the wires passing through the birth canal to the fetal electrodes. A main cable electrically connected to the metal base plate and to the connectors is used to connect the electrode assembly to the fetal monitoring device. This prevents movement of the fetal electrodes in the event that the mother moves relative to the fetal monitoring device.
While the above described electrode assembly has met with some success, it has several drawbacks. The most significant of which is its expense. The cost of such devices normally is between fifty and one hundred dollars and while they may be used numerous times, they represent a capital investment to a hospital which cannot be directly passed on to the patient. In addition, a hospital would require numerous identical devices since they become soiled during use and must be cleaned before being reused.